


shrieking crying in the cold we are dying (but i like it)

by jessanddarcy



Series: a greek anthology [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, the fates and demeter are like implied so i tagged them?, this is really sad idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessanddarcy/pseuds/jessanddarcy
Summary: i was bored in class and i wrote this. i honestly think it's pretty terrible but hey i need something to do with my spare time??? also i have no idea how to write poetry so please don't hate me. i feel like the ending (and the whole thing tbh) is sorta confusing so if anyone is actually reading this and feels like chatting please talk to me i have no friends!!! also i think if people like this im going to turn it into some kind of series with other things from greek mythology bc its so interesting! like i think greek mythology is fascinating so im down to write anything if anyone is interested!! ok bye





	shrieking crying in the cold we are dying (but i like it)

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored in class and i wrote this. i honestly think it's pretty terrible but hey i need something to do with my spare time??? also i have no idea how to write poetry so please don't hate me. i feel like the ending (and the whole thing tbh) is sorta confusing so if anyone is actually reading this and feels like chatting please talk to me i have no friends!!! also i think if people like this im going to turn it into some kind of series with other things from greek mythology bc its so interesting! like i think greek mythology is fascinating so im down to write anything if anyone is interested!! ok bye

soft flower **pretty flower** _dead flower_ p l u c k t h e f l o w e r

earth cracks-----you  **fall** in the ground 

“ _ you stole from me _ ” said he, he who is the  **_receiver of many_ **

{“God of the dead, giver of wealth, won’t you give me this gift?”}

smile  _ dangeroussmile _

THE GHOSTS AROUND YOU  **shouting shouting**

_ MISTAKE _MIS TAKE_ **MISSDONOTTAKE** _

_ to be in his debt is a dangerous thing, falltoyourknees and k i s s t h e r i n g _

kiss his ring so you may leave and never return to this place

“Hush all” a voice unheard “the threads light the way”

“ _ sistersister _ ” another spoke “beware what is to come”

“I’ve seen what comes,  **same as you** ,  _ darkness looms ahead _ ”

silence silence

_ “girl from above, keep this flower and you’ll do something for me  _

_ so few guests come below, i hardly entertain _

_ fruit of the u n d e r w o r l d , unlike no other, eat this and h o n o r  m e” _

{“I am no  **girl** ,  _ i am a  _ **_GODDESS,_ ** but i will do this in your honor”}

 

SHRIEKING _CRYING_ **STOPSTOPSTOP**

**taste the fruit feel the pain,** child from above  _ no longer a maiden _

cold, cold, cold and a l o ne

mama’s crying you are crying [all are dying]

pitypity  _ go back home _ sorrysorry  _ it was a mistake _

 

{mistakes regrets _ i have them too _ ; i’ll go home to mama but soon come  **back to you**

back to you once a year to taste your s e c r e t f r u i t

_ cold at first _  though it may be, above the ground their fruit is only  **POISON**

_ poison words poison touch _ it burns all day and night

down here it’s cold, cold as  _ ice (and the ice feels so good) _

(close to death)

**i’m safer if i’m dead}**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if the ending wasn't clear i was kinda trying to imply that the gods on olympus were kinda perving on persephone (<-was that alliteration?? idk) i'm not the best writer in the world but i was trying to invert the whole hades is a creep thing and give persephone a chance to seek a place where she can choose to feel safe? sorry if that wasn't clear


End file.
